U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,300, granted July 31, 1973 to Charles Wright Jones discloses a one-piece T-shaped blank for forming a carton to hold liquids, such as beverages. The T shape results from the provision of end closure panels at the ends of one of the side wall panels of the carton. Each of the other side wall panels is provided at its ends with sealing tabs to be bent inwardly after the blank has been folded into the configuration of an open-ended tube and side-seamed by means of a side-seam flap carried by the same side wall panel with which the two end closure panels are associated. The free edges of the end closure panels are also provided with sealing tabs and the closure of an end of the carton involves the pressing down of an end closure panel upon and sealing it to the sealing tabs of the other side wall panels and in addition the folding down and sealing of the sealing tabs on the end closure panel to the outside surfaces of the other side wall panels.